Ashley walked to a school supply store in the evening and decided to buy a notebook for $3.44. Ashley handed the salesperson $9.47 for her purchase. How much change did Ashley receive?
Explanation: To find out how much change Ashley received, we can subtract the price of the notebook from the amount of money she paid. The amount Ashley paid - the price of the notebook = the amount of change Ashley received. ${9}$ ${4}$ ${7}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${4}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${3}$ ${0}$ ${6}$ Ashley received $6.03 in change.